Secretos entre nosotros
by SnixxLopez1992
Summary: Simples miradas, roses delicados y dos pares de labios sostenían deseos y un amor prohibido junto con secretos que solo ellos conocían y nadie mas tenia derecho a saber, por que al final, eran solo de ellos y para ellos. - Mal summary, ya lo se. Advertencias: slash (Dorian/Basil) y algo así como que smut.


La tarde había iniciado como cualquier otra con la usual visita de Dorian. Se habían sentado a tomar el té de las cuatro y hablar de todo y de nada; Basil en cierto punto de la tarde, lo guio sin que se diera cuenta a su estudio y así termino posando nuevamente para él.

_'Solo un bosquejo rápido, Dorian.'_ Había dicho, a lo que el veinteañero rio algo avergonzado y con las mejillas rojas. Enserio que nunca podría verse con los ojos con los que lo miraba Basil.

Ya una vez con sus ojos, labios, nariz, contorno de la cara y el caballo ilustrado sencillamente, Basil comenzó a sombrear. Estaba haciendo eso cuando el más joven soltó una pequeña risilla.

El pintor lo miro extrañado y Dorian rio un poco más. Sus labios empezaban a formar una sonrisa, no era capaz de evitarlo cuando escuchaba ese ademan tan infantil salir de la boca de esa persona que llenaba de tanta felicidad su vida; tenía una risa tan elegante y despreocupada, iba bien con su imagen y le estaba llenando el alma y tocando su corazón con una mano cálida al antiguo estudiante de Oxford .  
>No era la primera vez que pasaba por esto. Era muy común en realidad, pero no podía evitarlo. Se había vuelto imposible para Basil el no perderse en la esencia de su musa cada vez que lo tenía frente a él. No era solo esa belleza tan característica y perfecta que poseía Dorian, pero ese 'algo' tan particular que irradiaba, esa personalidad constantemente cambiante, que podía ser la de un niño o un hombre, pero que siempre llevaba de la mano un toque de inocencia y pureza que era simplemente adictiva y lo enamoraba todos los días.<p>

"¿Qué es tan divertido, querido amigo?" pregunto después de un tiempo.

El muchacho sonrió pícaramente y sacudió su cabeza, pero no mucho después le respondió. "Es solo que es muy impresionante ver la forma tan brusca en la que cambia tu expresión cuando inicias a pintar; primero eres un hombre cualquiera, luego eres el más serio que he conocido y al final estas dejando tu alma salir y pintarse en lienzo nuevo." Los ojos azules de Dorian veían atentamente a Basil mientras hablaba, esperando a ver si había otro cambio en el artista. Cuando no lo hubo, siguió. "Me resulta muy interesante." Confeso y sus mejillas se tornaron un color rosado y su mirada se dirigió al suelo, sus manos se movían nerviosas sobre la mesa.

Basil rio en un tono bajo entonces. Vaya que el muchacho era adorable. Puso su mano cerca de la de su musa, estaban casi tocándose y Basil no ansiaba más que poder hacerlo libremente, tener un poco de contacto, aun que fuera algo tan cursi e inútil como rosar sus manos. Es poco decir que lo tomo por sorpresa cuando el joven Gray puso su delicada mano sobre la áspera suya.

Volteo a verlo y luego estaban compartiendo miradas nuevamente. Había un deseo parecido en los ojos de ambos, una súplica no hablada.

"Basil…" escapo el susurro de los labios de Dorian antes de que pudiera evitarlo. Poco a poco, ambos hombres se acercaron el uno a otro hasta que sentían sus respiraciones y escuchaban los latidos de sus corazones acelerados y sus labios chocaron.  
>Primero fue algo suave, un delicado toque, luego la pasión empezó a desbordarse y los dos luchaban por el control sobre el beso.<p>

Luego se pararon sin romper el contacto y Basil llevo a Dorian a sus brazos como soñó hacer muchas veces antes. Paso una de sus grandes manos por sus rizos dorados, mientras la otra lo sostenía firmemente de su pequeña cintura. Las manos de Dorian estaban en el pecho del otro hombre.

Cuando Basil comenzó a besar su cuello, debatiendo entre sí hacerlo suave y con delicadeza o simplemente dejarse llevar, Dorian gimió nuevamente su nombre. Basil lo levanto en sus brazos y se sentó en una silla cercana.

Ya había pasado un rato y se seguían besando hambrientamente, mostrando el deseo tan intenso que tenían el uno por el otro, mientras sus lenguas jugueteaban y sus manos agarraban con firmeza todo lo que pudieran, trazando caminos por sus músculos aun cubiertos por ligeras camisetas de franela.

Habían pasado del estudio al cuarto principal perteneciente al pintor sin darse cuenta pero no se soltaron en ningún solo paso. Una vez frente a la cama, Basil empujo fuertemente a Dorian y el joven termino recostado; cruzaron miradas, los ojos de Basil gritaban pasión y los de Dorian _'soy tuyo'_. Se observaron atentamente unos instantes, recuperando la respiración y tratando de controlarla para que fuera a un ritmo apropiado. El pintor nuevamente se encontró absorbido por la belleza de Dorian, contemplando los pequeños detalles que nunca era capaz de ver tan de cerca y detenidamente, y que sin embargo, conocía tan bien como a la palma de su mano. Normalmente estando juntos, charlaban, por lo tanto, se movían constantemente, Dorian no sabía estar quieto por mucho tiempo, pero ahora estando encima de él y teniendo al muchacho bajo su poder, vio ese ligero rastro de pecas apenas visibles, detalles plateados en los ojos azules cristalinos, un pequeño lunar bajo su ojo izquierdo, todas y cada una de las largas y ligeramente rizadas pestañas y finalmente una textura suave en los labios rojos que lo invitaba a besarlos otra vez; se enamoro una vez más antes de volver a besarlo.

Lo mordió muy apenas, a lo que el joven respondió con un gemido desesperado, y después prosiguió a besarlo en todas partes mientras lo desvestía con cuidado, como temeroso de que su piel de porcelana fuera a romperse bajo su peso y en sus manos; beso su frente, tratando de decir con eso que siempre lo cuidaría, hasta de el mismo, y a la vez, intentando plantear todo su amor en ese simple acto; beso ambas mejillas, proclamándolo suyo; beso su barbilla varias veces, para que supiera que lo que estaba pasando, era real; beso todo su pecho desnudo, dejando en claro que no solo existía amor hacia el pero también lujuria; beso su estomago, sus caderas y hasta sus piernas y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el ya tampoco tenía ropa y estaban haciendo el amor. El amor más puro y devoto que era solo de ellos y entre ellos, un amor totalmente entregado y fiel que los acompañaría hasta la tumba y correría junto con la sangre en sus venas; el amor de dos personas que estaban destinados a conocerse, porque se pertenecían el uno al otro y eran almas gemelas.

Al final, ya exhaustos, con Dorian sumergido en un tranquilo sueño que era velado por el pintor y su cabeza descansando contra el pecho amplio de Basil, que tenía sus brazos alrededor de el posesivamente en un abrazo protector, el mayor pensó y cuestiono todo lo que acababa de pasar. No parecía real y sin embargo, lo era, y la prueba era el cuerpo desnudo de Dorian Gray sobre el suyo, que igualmente, estaba desvestido.  
>De enterarse alguien de lo que había pasado, sus nombres quedarían manchados y estarían condenados tal vez a prisión o al menos a vivir aislados de la sociedad por el resto de sus vidas. Ese pensamiento causo que por unos segundos que Basil sintiera culpa y arrepentimiento, claramente no deseando algo así para el joven que tanto adoraba.<br>Pero cuando Dorian se movió en sus brazos, sonrió, sintiéndose completo y plenamente feliz. Ya que, nadie tenía porque enterarse en realidad; beso la frente de Dorian, su musa, _su Dorian_, una vez más antes de entregarse a un profundo sueño; no podía preocuparse demasiado, cuando acababa de hacer el amor con el amor de su vida.  
>No, nadie iba a enterarse, esa noche pasaría a ser un secreto, junto con todos aquellos otros besos que guardaba el estudio en sus paredes. Un secreto mas, de tantos de los que compartían.<p> 


End file.
